Orin
'''Orin '''is a travelling hedge knight. History Orin was born in 342 in Lannisport to Harold, a deckhand, and Silla, a tavern wench. As a commoner Orin was not taught to read or write and mainly helped his mother in the tavern while his father was out at sea. When Orin was eight his mother was ordered to work at a tournament and young Orin was allowed to watch the fighting. During the tournament Orin was enthralled by the knights an since that day he had a dream of one day being a knight. Orin decided to try and get a closer look at the knights and ended up meeting a hedge knight. The knight told Orin his name, but Orin was so fascinated by the knight the the knight gave Orin a wooden sparing sword. It was that day that Orin realized he had a gift for wielding a sword. Everyday Orin practiced with his sword everyday and eventually honed his natural talent with a sword. Then Orin's life changed drastically in 354 when the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty occurred and at only twelve years old Orin lost his father to the Ironborn invaders. Orin has hated the Ironborn ever since. Orin, in an attempt to help his mother keep food on their table, got a job at the stables in Lannisport. It was there where he learned to ride a horse and after working there for years he became a well trained rider. It was also his time at the stables that Orin learned another skill. On a dare he stood up on a horse's back and tried to ride it while standing for as long as possible. It was seen by a few townsfolk and Orin started doing it to entertain the locals. He would get a horse from the stables and ride to a clearing and ride while standing for as long as possible and people would give him some spare coins. He did this every other day and would split the coin with the stable master. Orin would continue this work for years. When Orin turned twenty he had been saving up his coin for years and had enough to by a sword and a cheap suit of armor and told his mother, who had now remarried, that he was going to follow his dream and become a hedge knight. Orin was given a horse from the stable master and set off to fulfill his dream. Not at the age of twenty-eight Orin is a reasonably successful hedge knight with a well made suit of armor and sword. He has won many smaller tournament and has done well a few larger tournaments, but now he wishes to contend in the grand tournament in King's Landing and truly make a name for himself. Recent Events Orin arrived in King's Landing to compete in the grand tournament. Orin meets Lord Meryn Redwyne in a tavern where Lord Redwyn sponsors Orin for the grand tournament. During the melee Orin defeated Guyard Storm an Andar Royce before being eliminated by Cregan Stark. Orin went on to compete in the Joust and where he was defeated by Steffon Baratheon in the first round. Orin would then attend the Grand Feast where he socialized with many lords before being offered a seat by Meryn Redwyne. The day after the feast Orin prepared to leave King's Landing, but decided to ride around the city before his departure. While riding he was stopped by Damion Lannister, the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, where he was offered a job to ride back to Lannisport with the Lannister party. Orin accepted the job. A few days after being employed by the Lord Paramount, Orin was ordered to the docks along with Leonetta Hill and other Lannister men to prevent Dagon Ironmaker from possibly escaping King's Landing. After the events at the docks Orin met with Damion Lannister and asked that he be taught to read as a favor from the lord. Damion agreed and lended Orin his squire Lancel Lanny to help him. Inexchange for helping him learn to read Orin would teach Lancel swordsman skills to make up for the lack of traning that Damion could provide to the squire at the time. Timeline * 342 AC: Orin was born * 350 AC: Orin goes to a tournament in Lannisport * 354 AC: Orin looses his father to Ironborn invaders * 355 AC: Orin begins working at the stables * 358 AC: Orin's mother remarries * 359 AC: Orin's half sister Lily is born * 362 AC: Orin buys his suit of armor and leaves Lannisport * 364 AC: Orin wins his first tournament * 370 AC: Orin enters King's Landing for the tournament * 370 AC: Orin is sponsored by Meryn Redwyne and competes in the grand tournament * 370 AC: Orin is eliminated by Cregan Stark in the melee * 370 AC: Orin is defeated in the first round of the Joust by Steffon Baratheon * 370 AC: Orin attends the Grand Feast * 370 AC: Orin is hired by Damion Lannister Family * Father - Harold (deceased) * Mother - Silla (49) * Stepfather - Warrin (56) * Half sister - Lily (11) Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi